


Backfire...

by TerresDeBrume



Series: The Crowthis-Induced MiniVerse [12]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gotta love it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backfire...

**Author's Note:**

> And this one was written while waiting for the Glasgow Conservatoire’s Christmas show to begin. The old man kept reading over my shoulder, until he started looking at me warily instead.

He’s cornered, tired, and he’s got to change out of his PJ-sweatpants before he can go out to meet with Sif and the Warrior of Three… normally, now would be the moment when Thor calls for parleys and puppy-looks his way into half a candy… but this is a Mars bar, the last part of their Halloween bounty, which also happens to be his first Halloween since Jane dumped him, and Thor hasn’t let his sorrow dampen the mood even once this weekend, so he feels entitled to a full candy bar for once.

Or at least, that’s how he decides to explain his next action, should anyone ever ask why he ended up shoving the whole thing down his pants (which, it is worth mentionning, he wears comando).

 

Loki starts, as surprised as Thor himself at this new turn of events, and Thor dares to hope for the millisecond it takes before his best friend raises an eyebrow.

 

“Oh, Thor,” he chuckles, “you’re forgetting a couple details here. One,  _normal humans_  have a sweet tooth. I have a sweet  _dentition_. And two….”

 

Thor yelps as Loki yanks on the elastic of his pants and shoves a (cold) hand inside, swiftly retrieving the infamous candy bar and agitating it in front of his roommate’s eyes.

 

“I am the  _king_  of Gay Chicken.”

 

And it’s true, it even used to be one of his nicknames back in Asgard High, almost as used as Trickster… plus, Thor knows exactly how much Loki enjoys messing with other guys’ heads and in a lot of cases, not knowing where the game ends and where flirtation begins pretty much does the trick.

In hindsight, Thor supposes, he should have expected it, especially since his plans ‘against’ Loki have a history of backfiring quite spectacularly.

Still, his mouth has apparently decided to ignore his brain and start working alone because the next thing he hears is his own slightly-shaky voice asking:

 

“You’re not going to eat that, right?”

“Well,” Loki shrugs, “it’s still in the wrapper.”

 

He turns heels toward the sofa, and Thor would curse, he really would… except he doesn’t dare speaking because he  _might_  be able to explain his raspy voice but if Loki looks at him now there’s a detail he’s sure to notice, and there’s no way in Hell Thor can justify this whole fuckery being such a major turn on.


End file.
